The present disclosure relates in general to inductors, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to sheet formed inductive winding.
In a typical Universal Serial Bus (USB) power circuit, a single voltage source supplies voltage to multiple USB outputs. As such, if USB devices are connected with the multiple USB outputs, each of these USB devices are drawing current from the same voltage source. While an ideal voltage source may be able to always output a constant voltage, real world voltage sources cannot output an ideal constant voltage at least when the load connected with the voltage source changes rapidly.
For example, if a first USB device is connected with a first USB power output and is receiving current from the voltage source, the overall load connected with the voltage source may change when a second USB device is connected with another USB power output. This increase in load may result from the second USB device drawing current from the same voltage source. Upon initial connection to a USB power output, the second USB device may draw an inrush current due to components (e.g., capacitors) requiring initial charging, thus resulting in a transient electrical load on the voltage source. Due to the transient load caused by the second USB device being connected to the second USB power output, the voltage supplied to the first USB device may “droop.” Such droop refers to a temporary decrease in the provided voltage. Such a temporary decrease in output voltage may affect the performance of the first USB device and/or may violate a defined standard that specifies a minimum voltage that a USB device should be supplied.
There is a need for solutions to address such a problem and related problems in space-constrained implementations in manners suitable for low-cost, high-volume manufacturing processes.